Liz
by FieldHockeyWriter
Summary: IMPORTANT! THIS IS DAYS GO BY. NEW TITLE!...Liz is graduating soon and there has been alot of lies going around. All Liz wants is the truth but will the truth hurt?
1. College Acceptence

The sun was shinning bright. It was a beautiful day. Liz Maguire pulled up to the house in a little black car. Nothing fancy, but it suited her. She stepped out of the car and ran to the mail box. . .beautiful, golden blonde hair flowing behind her. As fast as she could, Liz opened the mail box and grabbed all the letters. She dropped all the envelops without her name on them on the table and ran up stairs with hers. Yale, Harvard, University of Florida, Princeton, yup they were her. Her college applications had been answered. She was just missing Brown and Dartmouth.  
  
As she tore threw the paper of the Yale, a feeling of excitement came over her, but it quickly faded when she saw she had only made the waiting list. Shrugging it off, she grabbed Harvard. Waiting listed as well. Florida was a no go. Then Princeton. She opened it with little hope. The words WELCOME TO PRINCETON seemed to glow with gold. Slowly, it sunk in. Then, the rush came.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt said walking in. His hair was spiked, tips blonde. He was the hottest kid in school, basketball player and good with girls. Liz looked at him.  
  
"I got into Princeton. Ha! I got into Princeton!" She said laughing at her self. Matt nodded and walked away.  
  
"288-3894" Liz whispered to herself dialing up the familiar phone number of her best friend, Kate.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kate, its Liz. I got in!" Liz said sitting on her bed.  
  
"You're going to Harvard?" Kate asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dartmouth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Florida?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Brown?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yale?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Umm, Princeton?"  
  
"YES!" Liz said happily. Kate made a noise.  
  
"New Jersey? You want to go to New Jersey?" she asked.  
  
"Why not? They have the infamous Jersey shore that everyone always talks about."  
  
"Who talks about N.J.?" Liz and Kate talked for another half an hour then Liz insisted she had to call her boyfriend. Kate said whatever and hung up. Liz dialed the number of her boyfriend Kyle.  
  
"Hey baby, I got into Princeton!" Liz said turning onto her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, you did?" he said. They talked about if for an hour before he wanted to meet up with her. He said he would be over in 10. She hung up and went through her closet. Kyle was coming over, her parents were out of town, and Matt had his girlfriend over. It was perfect! Plus she had just gotten into the college of her choice. Just as she finished her hair Matt knocked on her door, holding hands with his girlfriend Tina.  
  
"What?" Liz said putting in her earrings.  
  
"Tina and I are going down the street to get some food. Want to come with us?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Cant. Kyle is coming over for a little while." Matt nodded.  
  
"We'll be back in an hour or so. We might go bowling or something. See ya later," he said walking away from the door, still holding Tina's hand. Liz smiled and put on her class ring. The prom was only two weeks away and Liz would have to start packing for Princeton soon. Unless, she got into Dartmouth, or the other college. She obviously didn't care about the others; she wanted to go to Princeton. The doorbell rung and Liz put on the new Skibitz CD. She ran downstairs and double checked everything was just right. She opened the door to find Kyle standing there with a yellow rose in his hand. Liz smiled, took the rose and let him in.  
  
"Want to go upstairs?" she asked taking his hand.  
  
"Ok!" he said, and they raced upstairs.  
  
"The new Skibitz CD? That is my all time favorite band!" he said picking up the CD case. Liz nodded and sat on the bed.  
  
"I know it is. That's why I bought a copy for me to listen to and a copy for you to listen to," she said handing him a small wrapped square. He opened it and jumped up.  
  
"How did you get this? It's not even on the shelves yet!" he asked. Liz looked around, bored.  
  
"You know, my step dad Jim. Well he got a new job working at a recording place or something, and he got me two copies. My mom mailed them to us last week." Kyle nodded and sat on Liz's bed and she sat next to him. Suddenly, the Skibitz love song came on. Liz looked Kyle in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Slow at first, then fast. Just as Liz took off her shirt her dad popped his head in the door.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" he yelled. Liz looked up. Kyle jumped backwards off the bed. A tall, brown haired woman with a round belly popped out from behind her dad.  
  
"Liz? What on earth is going on?" she asked. Liz calmly put her shirt back on.  
  
"Well, me and Kyle were just hanging out. But you and the bitch from hell just interrupted it."  
  
"Don't you dare call your step-mom a bitch from hell!" Sam screamed. Kyle picked up his CD and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll call you Liz! And don't forget to tell them you got into Princeton!" he said. Sam's face expression changed.  
  
"You, got into Princeton?" he asked wide eyed. Liz nodded, looking away. Sam picked her up and twirled her around the room.  
  
"You're going to Princeton!" he cried out. The women in the doorway rolled her eyes.  
  
"Im going to bed Sam," she said.  
  
"Alright Vanessa, I'll be there in a sec!" Sam held Liz's head in his hands.  
  
"My baby is going to Princeton." Liz broke free from his hands.  
  
"Goodnight dad." She said closing her door. Her night with Kyle lasted less then half an hour and her dad's vacation was over. That meant still nothing with Kyle. She changed into her PJ's and hopped into her bed. Well, she could try again at his house, she guessed. Then, she fell asleep. 


	2. Miami

The phone rang and Liz sat up. She had fallen asleep without brushing her hair. Now there were knots in the bottom of her hair. Eyes still closed, Liz grabbed her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Liz, its mom. How are things going back home?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
"Oh my god mom, it's horrible. Vanessa is due any day now so her and dad came home while Kyle was over! Me and Kyle were spending our last precious days together and stupid and stupider came home!" Liz complained putting her slippers on.  
  
"What do you mean your last days together?" Jo asked.  
  
"O yeah. I forgot to tell you. I got into Princeton. I'm leaving in a month."  
  
"O Liz! Princeton! The Jersey shore! It will be great! And you will be so much closer to me!" Jo said rapidly talking. Liz missed her mom. Her sophomore year of high school was ruined when her parents go divorced. Liz had the choice between staying home or going to live in Delaware. She defiantly didn't want to leave Kyle, so she chose to stay. But now, she could see her mom whenever she pleased.  
  
"Anyway mom, how is Danielle?" Liz asked. After Sam and Jo got divorced, Jo got pregnant and had a baby Liz's junior year of school. And now, any day, another half sibling would be born. Only, Matt would be the one stuck babysitting.  
  
"She's great! She learned how to say Liz over the weekend!" Jo said happily. Liz smiled.  
  
"I have to go now. I need to take a shower." Jo said her goodbyes and Liz hung up. Instead of going to the shower, Liz turned on her computer and logged on.  
  
Skibitz312: Hey baby  
  
It was Kyle. 3 12 was the date they started dating freshmen year.  
  
LadyLiz312: Hey  
  
Skitbitz312: My parents are going out tonight. Stay the night.  
  
LadyLiz312: Really? I'd love to! I'll tell my dad im staying at Kate's. He'll never know  
  
Skibitz312: I g2g. C-ya 2night?  
  
LadyLiz312: You bet. Love ya!  
  
Kyle logged off and Liz surfed the net for a little while. She searched for prom dresses. There was a blue one that she fell in love with. And she knew that Kyle would love it to. She clicked the ORDER NOW button and ordered it. After another hour or so of being online, she logged off and jumped into the shower.  
  
"So, you're really going to Princeton?" Kate asked as they walked out of a music store.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I will be closer to my mom, and my younger sister."  
  
"But what about when your step-mom has the baby?" Kate asked as they walked into VIKTORIAS SECERT.  
  
"I really don't care what happens here. I mean, sure I'll want to see my little brother or sister sometimes but I more concerned about my mom. I need her more then I need my dad." Kate picked up a pair of underwear.  
  
"Hey, why don't you get this for prom night?" she said holding it up. Liz laughed then took it.  
  
"Maybe. I mean after all, Kyle's parents WILL be out of town prom night. O, what the heck! Maybe I should!" Liz said walking to the front desk with it. The clerk took it and gave her a look.  
  
"Buying this for your mommy?" the older girl asked.  
  
"No, it's for me. And why would you care?" Liz asked. Kate nodded.  
  
"O, because you seem a little, young." Liz felt fiery.  
  
"My prom night is less then two weeks away." She said throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table.  
  
"Keep the change." Liz snatched up the bag and walked out of the store Kate following.  
  
"Anyway, I don't know why you'd want to leave Kyle behind. He is going to college around here." Liz stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What do you mean? He told you he's not going to Penn State?" Kate nodded.  
  
"Listen, he said even though he'd be close to you, he still wants to go to the local college."  
  
"He would rather stay here with town scum then be by me?" Liz said sitting on a bench. She threw the bag as hard as she could then scowled. Kate ran after the bag, pushing people away as she got on her knees to pick up the underwear which was tossed out. Liz looked around at the people who stared at her for throwing the bag.  
  
Kate leaned next to her.  
  
"I think its time we go."  
  
The wind blew through Liz's hair like it was nothing. Kate's curls seemed weightless in the breeze. They drove up to Liz's house and unloaded the car. They had bags of stuff. Liz struggled with all her stuff on the way upstairs. She threw the bags into the corner and saw a package on her bed. Quickly, she ran to it and opened it. Sparkling before her very eyes was the dress. Baby blue, glitter almost every wear, dark blue thread forming flowers near the bottom. It was perfect.  
  
"Hey Kate, look what just came in!" Liz called to Kate who was downstairs helping herself to some food. She ran upstairs with a chunk of cheddar cheese in her hands.  
  
"Oh my god Liz! It's beautiful!" Kate said going to grab at it. Liz pulled away.  
  
"Your hands are full of cheese! There is no way I'm letting you touch this!" Liz said, cradling the dress. Kate shook her head and sat on Liz's bed. Liz hung the dress up then picked up the bag containing her underwear. She slowly took the underwear out then threw it on the bed. Both of them leaned over and look at it. It sure said SEXY and SEX all over it. Kate finished the cheese, then picked up the underwear.  
  
"Well, it seems way different owning the underwear then looking at them in the store," Liz said unloading her other bags. Kate put the underwear on the bed then took a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
  
"Hey, I think we should all go on this," Kate said as Liz took the piece of paper.  
  
"A trip to Miami? Are you serious?" Liz said looking it over.  
  
"Why not? It's only like, what, five days before prom. Besides, Kyle already said he wants to go. Plus, we are only there for three days I think. By the time we get home, it will be two days before prom and you and Kyle will have moved up on your relationship. What'd you say?" Liz looked away and bit her lower lip. She faced Kate.  
  
"I'm in! But only if Kyle goes if he doesn't, forget it!" Liz said snatching up the paper and pinning it to her wall. She looked it over again and faced Kate.  
  
"Hmm, Miami." 


	3. Welcome To Miami

Liz sat up. She glanced at her clock. It was 10:27 in the morning. As she rolled over she thought, thank god its Sunday. Standing in the doorway was her father.  
  
"Hi dad," Liz yawned. Sam held up the Miami paper.  
  
"Planning on going a trip Liz?" he asked walking in and sitting on her computer chair.  
  
"Well, Kate told me about it and I told her I would have to see what you thought. What do you think?" Liz asked beginning to sit up.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I kinda don't want you to go. But then again, you are a responsible teenager. And your senior year is almost over, BUT, Vanessa is very close to her due date and . . ." Liz burst.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck about Vanessa! All I want to do is go to Miami with my friends! And im going, whether or not Vanessa is due at any moment!" She jumped out of her bed and stomped angrily to the bathroom. Just as she walked out, Vanessa came into the hallway.  
  
"Liz, dear, you woke mommy up," Vanessa said hanging on the door. Liz walked up to her.  
  
"I don't fucking care, and don't say you're my mommy. Pregnant or not I will kick your ass! Got it?" Liz whispered. Vanessa looked speechless. Liz walked back to her room where Sam was still sitting in the computer chair. Sam looked at her as she crawled back into bed.  
  
"Thank you daddy! I can't wait until I go to Miami. And o yeah, we are leaving tonight." Liz rolled back over and Sam left. His little girl was no longer a little girl.  
  
  
  
"Kate, are you sure I should bring these?" Liz asked holding up the SEX underwear. Kate nodded.  
  
"Totally, I mean we are going to be in a huge hotel filled with other classmates who will all be doing it. Maybe even some couples will spend the whole day doing it." Liz nodded and threw the underwear into a suitcase. All of Kate's stuff was already in Kyle's car outside of Liz's house. Kyle was helping Liz and Kate bring down all the stuff that Liz had packed. Vanessa was lying on the couch, pretending to be in baby pain. Sam was kneeling next to her. Matt pulled Liz aside into his room.  
  
"Liz, here is the three-hundred dollars I have borrowed from you over the past couple of years," he said handing her an envelope. Liz took it but then gave it back.  
  
"Matt, I cant. Dad has paid for everything and I have about a hundred bucks. Im fine." Matt shook his head and forced it back into Liz's hands.  
  
"I have borrowed and borrowed from you. This was going to be your going away to college gift but I think it will be much more useful while you in Miami." Liz hugged Matt.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I do need some money. Thanks again." She said as she walked out of his room. Kate and Kyle had loaded everything. They waited for her in the car.  
  
"Goodbye dad! I'll be home in a few days." She said as she kissed Sam. Vanessa made a noise.  
  
"What about mommy?" she asked. Liz looked at her.  
  
"Goodbye evil bitch from hell!" Kyle beeped the horn. Liz grabbed her handbag and put on her sunglasses. She hopped into the front seat next to Kyle. They sped off to the air port. About three hours later they were in the air. Kate was leaning against the window and Liz was snuggled close to Kyle.  
  
"Mm, Kyle. I can't wait until we get to Miami."  
  
"Why is that? You've been to Florida thousands of times."  
  
"Not with you. Besides, I brought something with me. I was going to wait until prom, but what the hell." Liz said as she smelt him. He smelt so good.  
  
"What exactly did you bring?"  
  
"Cant tell. But, you'll find out tonight." Liz clung to his arm and fell asleep. Kyle stayed awake and tried to think what she had brought. Kate woke up, feeling sick.  
  
"Oh. . . my . . .god!" she said sitting up. Liz didn't move, but Kyle looked over at her. She was holding her mouth as she reached for the air sick bag. Kyle made a face as Kate spewed her insides out. Liz woke up at the sound of throwing up. Kate looked at her.  
  
"Do you guys think I could have your barf bags?" she said as she threw up some more. After four grueling hours, they finally got to Miami. They got there bags and drove to the hotel in the rent-a-van they rented. Kate lay in the backseat while Kyle drove and Liz sat next to him.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Liz asked, beginning to feel anxious. Kyle looked over at her. He didn't know why she was in such a rush. She had asked are we almost there almost twenty times in the last five minutes.  
  
"What's the rush?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I just want to . . . like I told you on the plane, I brought a little something." Liz smiled a mischievous smile and looked ahead. Kyle began to laugh a bit. They pulled into the hotel and brought everything up to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Kate," Liz said as Kate went into her room.  
  
"Goodnight Liz," Kate said smiling and then looking at Kyle. Liz shut the door to her and Kyle's room. Kyle sat on the bed.  
  
"Alright, what's the big surprise?" he asked. Liz grabbed the small bag with her 'SEX' stuff.  
  
"Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back," she said disappearing into the bathroom. Kyle lay on the bed and waited for Liz. A few minutes later, Liz emerged with her sexy underwear on and her see-through bra.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she said fidgeting with the bra. His eyes widened. Liz smiled and looked down at the floor. She went to the light switch and turned it off. Then, she jumped into bed. Kyle began to kiss her and she tried to undress him but he stopped her.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought we waited our whole high school career for this!" Liz said, beginning to back away to the edge of the bed. Kyle grabbed her towards him.  
  
"No, no. It's just what I wanted. But I didn't bring any condoms because I didn't expect us to be doing this and I doubt you brought some so I don't think we should."  
  
"Who cares? Listen, I want this, and I can see you want this," Liz said looking down, "So who cares? Just once can't do much!" Kyle sat there for a moment then he finally spoke.  
  
"Ok!" he said and began to kiss her again. 


	4. HIV?

There was a knock on the door which woke Liz with a startle. Her body was curled up against Kyle's. There was a knock again. This time, the knock woke Kyle.  
  
"Answer it," Liz whispered. Kyle lifted the sheets and looked around.  
  
"Where are my boxers?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey, where are my underwear and bra?" Liz asked looking around franticly. The knock came again. Finally, a voice said.  
  
"That's it, im coming in!" a man said. Liz began to shake a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Liz, they can't come in without a key." The door knob began to turn and Liz sunk under the sheets. In the door way was a tall man. Well dressed and looked amazingly rich.  
  
"My name is Roberto Roberts and I am the owner of this hotel Robert's Inn. Last night I got many calls saying that there were loud and unpleasant noises coming from room 374, which is this room. Now, seeing as how your only teenagers, im letting you guys slip. But the very next call I get, you're out! Got it?" the man said. Kyle tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes sir," he said and Liz began to giggle. The man nodded and left.  
  
"You know Liz, two nights ago you didn't come to my house." Kyle said as Liz got out of bed. She turned towards him.  
  
"Oh my god! That was the night that Kate told me about this trip. I was so excited I just jumped into bed. I'm so sorry!" She said walking into the bathroom. Kyle smiled.  
  
"Its ok, you made it up last night." Liz laughed as she climbed into the shower. Kyle got up and found a pair of boxers in his suitcase and put them on. He jumped onto the bed and turned on the TV. The sound of the shower relaxed him. Should he tell Liz he could have HIV? Every doctor he saw told him it didn't seem to have HIV, but it was likely. The thought churned in his mind. And if he didn't get Liz HIV he could have gotten her pregnant. All to soon the noise of running water ended and Liz appeared from the bathroom wearing a pink bathing suit.  
  
"Ok, seeing as how last night didn't count as one of our days here I think we should spend today at the beach then tomorrow at Disney. Its only like two hours or less from here." Liz said pulling a tee shirt on and slipping into a pair of shorts. Kyle watched her in awe. She had such a delicate body.  
  
"Yea. Beach today, Disney tomorrow. Sounds good." He didn't look up from the TV. Liz nodded then left the room. Kyle looked at the closed door.  
  
"Sorry in advanced," he said.  
  
"Kate, you won't believe it!" Liz gushed as Kate let her in. Kate sat on her bed.  
  
"Let me guess, you and Kyle did it like, all night."  
  
"Yea, but not all night."  
  
"Really, because it sounded like you guys were banging all night." Liz began to laugh and sat in a chair. Kate looked at Liz with a serious face.  
  
"Did you guys use protection?" Liz looked over at Kate.  
  
"No, why?" Kate rolled over on the bed and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Im not supposed to tell you anything. But you may as well know Kyle tells me a lot of things before he tells you. And seeing as how he's my cousin, which should be understandable. But, Liz, Kyle could have HIV." Liz fell into a deep trance. She felt a jolt of reality go through her. But Kate wasn't done.  
  
"And, if he didn't give you HIV you could be pregnant. He has one of the highest sperm counts in the state." Liz grabbed her stomach.  
  
"How, could he not tell me?" Liz asked, expecting Kate not to know, but she did.  
  
"He didn't, he didn't want you to get worked up because the doctors say he has a good chance of NOT having it."  
  
"But, when will he know."  
  
"The doctors said anytime between now and the prom." Kate stood up and went to Liz. She hugged the limp body. Suddenly, Kyle appeared in the door way.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile. Liz looked over at him. She pushed Kate aside then lunged at Kyle.  
  
"You bastard! How could you not tell me?" Liz began choking Kyle. He kicked his legs franticly and Kate pulled Liz off. Kyle coughed as Liz tried to break free.  
  
"Tell you what?" He asked, touching his bloody lip. Kate gave him a look and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kate! You bitch, you told her!" he said wanting to go after Kate. Liz fell to her knees and crawled to the corner. She began to cry. Kate looked at her with a sad expression and Kyle sat on the bed. Liz looked at him. She got up and ran out of the room. Kyle looked over at Kate.  
  
"My god, what if I do have HIV? Huh? Liz could be infected." Kate grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"This is ridiculous not knowing." She began to dial something. Kyle sighed and crawled up onto the bed.  
  
"Hello? Community Medical Center. Yes, this is Kate Sanders. I was wondering if my cousin's medical tests came in yet. . . . . . Yes, his name is Kyle Sanders. Yes . . . . . . . O, yes. I see. Alright then . . . . . . . thank you so much." Kate hung up the phone and looked at Kyle. Kyle looked at her. He heard Kate swallow. Tears swelled in her eyes. He began to look panicked.  
  
"You're not positive!" she cried out and hugged him. A wave of relief went over him. He stood up.  
  
"I have to tell Liz!" He ran into their room. Liz was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Liz! Im not HIV positive!" Liz sat up. Eyes glistened. She sat up and hugged him as hard as she could. When they finally broke loose, Kyle smiled.  
  
"Ready to go to the beach?" 


End file.
